


Accidental Obvious

by KimberlyAlexis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyAlexis/pseuds/KimberlyAlexis
Summary: John very accidentally kisses Sherlock while picking Rosie up.





	Accidental Obvious

John kissed Sherlock. But he didn't mean to kiss him, though somehow it just happened.

One minute he was juggling Rosie's bag of things on one shoulder and taking Rosie from Sherlock's arms into his, trying his best to not jostle her as she was fast asleep, but then as they executed the hand off and her head slotted onto John's shoulders, Sherlock looked at him.

Then with John's free hand he reached out for Sherlock's face, ran his fingers over the man's jawline.

Sherlock said nothing, not a word. So John closed the distance and kissed him.

As his lips pressed forward against Sherlock's the main fact running through his head was that Sherlock was kissing him back. It wasn't really appropriate for John to open his mouth and deepen the kiss, but that's exactly what happened after long moments.

It wasn't until Rosie stirred just a bit that John knew he had to pull back. And he did. Sherlock did as well, but still looking intently at John, waiting.

John was staring and realised he was waiting too.

Waiting to realise exactly what he was supposed to say in the moment.

John cleared his throat. "Well--" he stopped. His eyes finally looking away from Sherlock's and landing on the floor.  
  
"I--" Sherlock said and John's eyes snapped back up, waiting, hoping...for what? John didn't quite know. But Sherlock said nothing.  
  
Then Rosie stirred some more. Sherlock seemed to take note of this, his head nodded towards her.  
  
"You should get her home," Sherlock said. He added a tight smile and took a step back. This seemed to say he was putting space between him and John. John wasn't quite sure what he was trying to say with the gesture. But Sherlock was right, Rosie did need to go home.  
  
"Right," John gave a tight nod and with a quick look around, as he would often do to make sure she had everything she needed. He gave a quick smile himself then looked at Sherlock once and walked through the already open door. He took each step down slowly, but it was only once he was on the last step did he hear the door eased closed and he turned around to look back.  
  
Once he and Rosie were home he put her officially down for the night then sat on his bed and took a breath and thought about it, really think about it.  
  
His mind dwelled on their first meeting, their time when they lived together, when Sherlock jumped, when he returned, his stag night, the days spent with Sherlock after he was shot, Eurus, and how they worked to rebuild 221B and their lives.

Loving Sherlock wasn't a confusing thing to John. Even understanding that he wanted more wasn't a confusing thing, but figuring out what they should do with it all....that was the sticking point. He took a deep breath and laid back on his bed. Looked over at his phone on the side table and picked it up.

  
His fingers danced over the screen and at the idea of doing something absolutely fucking ridiculous.  
  
But before he could stop himself, much like earlier, part of him just didn't stop himself going forward.  
  
Sherlock was the last person he texted to let him know he'd be a bit late picking up Rosie. There was a reply that simply said. "Yes." and John's response of "Thanks."

John touched the screen and brought up the keyboard and began typing. He just wanted to gauge if Sherlock was up (though he knew he would be) and if he wanted to talk (he didn't know that though the man rarely did).  
  
So he thought long and hard before typing out his very eloquent opening....  
  
John: Hey

...

...

...

The three dots appeared and then faded away into nothing with no response. So Sherlock was awake, but didn't want to talk or considered it and felt it wasn't worth the effort. So John tried again with no eloquence at all this time considered.

John: Your lips were softer than I imagined.

...

...

Sherlock: You've imagined my lips.  
  
John looked at the words without a question mark. It was a statement, of course it was. Because Sherlock was deducing it all now.  
  


John: Yeah...yeah I have.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

John's heart beat so loud that he had to take deep breaths because he had absolutely had no idea what Sherlock was going to say. And those fuckin dots were driving him crazy.

If he thought Sherlock would answer he'd just call the man right now.  
  
Sherlock: I didn't think it would happen like that.

John: What do you mean?  
  
John's brows furrowed. He closed his eyes. Part of him was willing something to be said, but he couldn't quite figure out just what. What he did know was that his hands were not shaking, but he thought they should be. They absolutely should be, but were absolutely still.  
  
Sherlock: The kiss.  
  


John let out a breath then bit his lip. Forward. Only forward.

  
John: Not the same for me either.

  
...

...

...

  
Sherlock: What did you think it would be like?

John: Not while I was balancing a toddler on one shoulder and a bag of peppa pig toys on the other for one.  
  
John smiled and hoped Sherlock was as well. He waited for him to reply but then decided to add more of his own. To let himself just be honest for a bit and figure the rest out later.  
  
John: I liked it.

John: Kissing you.

John: I liked it a lot.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

After a long while the dots stopped and disappeared.

John decided he had put the ball in Sherlock's court so he had to give the man time to process. Things like this weren't easy for John, but he knew they were a helluva lot harder for Sherlock.  
  
But then a minute went by

And another.

And another.  
  
John decided to brush his teeth to try to distract himself. Of course he took his phone with him, balancing it near the toothpaste waiting for it to light up with a notification.  
  
He finished brushing his teeth.

Then he washed his face, ran a hand across his face to find a barely there five o'clock shadow. He was considering a late night shave when his phone lit up with a reminder to put the bin out for tomorrow's pick up. He sighed and got on with it. Putting on his heavy dressing gown and slippers then went to complete the task. As he did so he tried to imagine what Sherlock was going to say.

He could say that he didn't enjoy it. Which wasn't likely. After all Sherlock had kissed him back and Sherlock rarely did things unless he wanted to do them so he must've enjoyed it. Right?

But as minds are want to do he supplied a very reasonable reason that perhaps Sherlock was doing it as an experiment or for another reason. After all Sherlock kissed Janine and didn't care for her. Sherlock had told him that a few times, explaining that the entire thing was for the case and he truly felt nothing other than a bit of respect for Janine. So he kissed John out of respect? John shook his head and rolled the bin out and placed it securely on the kerb for the next day's pickup. He felt his phone buzz and reached immediately for it.  
  
The reminder had just repeated itself as he'd set it up twice as he'd often forgotten. He mentally cursed past John's double reminder. He pocketed the phone and went back inside, gave a wash to his hands and sat down on a chair at the table and pulled out his phone. No reply. No dots. Nothing.  
  
Should he say something else?  
  
He was typing out 'I'm sorry forget it' when the dots appeared again.

...

...

...

...

Sherlock: Good job putting the bin out.  
John: HOW?  
Sherlock: You'd mentioned forgetting for a few weeks in a row so I imagined you'd definitely get it done this week.  
John: :Ahh.  
John: Thanks.  
Sherlock: I liked it, of course.  
John: Of course? Not of course. I've been over here spinning out wondering what you were going to say next.  
Sherlock: Apologies.  
John: But yeah you liked it?  
Sherlock: So much that I got dressed to take a cab over to see you then realised that might be known as coming on a bit strong.  
John: Oh.  
Sherlock: So that was the delay. I am sorry.  
John: No, it's fine.  
  
John smiled at his phone. A grin that spread to his eyes , which he realised far too late were welling up a bit. He blinked the tears away as his eyes went blurry. Then he took a breath. Sherlock wanted to come see him. Sherlock then re-thought it, but he wanted to see him right the hell now and that was..that was something.  
  
Sherlock: I'm not sure what to say now.  
John: Me either. Honestly. And I've fucked this up for so long I'm afraid of doing something that'll ruin this.  
Sherlock: So you...you did mean to kiss me?  
John: Not really.  
Sherlock: Oh.  
John: Hold on still typing.  
  
John tried to type it all out, to explain exactly what happened. But he kept starting and stopping and he imagined Sherlock on the other side seeing those dots start and stopped and he hated himself for that so he finally just wrote what he felt.  
John: I couldn't stop myself, couldn't hold back. I'd held back so many times before and tonight....I dunno what happened. I just couldn't. So it wasn't planned, but I'm happy it happened.  
Sherlock: Me too.  
John: And it's a bit ...I dunno. It's a bit like us isn't it? No real conversation, just going forward.  
Sherlock: We will go forward?  
John: Yeah....yeah I mean. What do you think?

...

...

...

...

Sherlock: I think I'm in love with you and have been for a very long time.  
  
John swallowed and read the words and blinked the blurriness in his eyes away again...and again. Fuck.  
  
John: Yeah?  
  
John typed it and laughed at himself. He wasn't ever winning any eloquence awards, but it was all he could say because he wanted to be damn sure.  
  
Sherlock: Yes.

John: I can't bloody believe you didn't get in that cab then.

Sherlock: Oh I did. I've been having him sit outside your door for a while.

John: You didn't deduce the bins at all you cheat.

Sherlock: Not all deductions are brilliant, sometimes they're just stating the obvious.  
  
John's doorbell rang. John tossed his phone down and ran to the door and flung it open to see Sherlock stood there.  
  
"Like," Sherlock said, "You're in love with me too."  
  
John pulled him in by his scarf and kissed him. And it wasn't a mistake this time. He pulled back after long minutes.  
  
"I am," John said. "I am."  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for not updating my other wips but I kept imagining this scene and had to write it out. heart eyes johnlock.


End file.
